csr_classicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Plymouth Superbird
Overview The Plymouth Road Runner Superbird was a special version of the 1970 Plymouth Road Runner. Following the success of the Dodge Charger Daytona a year ago, the Road Runner Superbird incorporated many different things learned from the Charger Daytona. The fixed headlights were replaced with retractable headlights in the road version. While the scoops on the hoods were active in the Dodge Charger Daytona, they were not usable and were cosmetic only on the road version of the Superbird. NASCAR homologation requirements stated that two cars should be made for each dealer, meaning that a total of 1920 Superbirds were built. With rising insurance and oil costs, bans on aerodynamic designs, and emission regulations, 1970 was its only model year. The Superbird was sold very poorly in Plymouth dealers; a low ground clearance of 7.2in(18cm) made it a very poor commuter's car, and the car looked very strange to normal people. More than half of the Superbirds weren't actually sold in 2 years period. While unsuccessful on the road, the Superbird was a very good performer on NASCAR. With the release of the Superbird lured Richard Petty back to Plymouth, he performed very well on the stages, scoring 8 wins and many more good places with Ford competitiors. The well-known Superbird became an inspiration to one of the characters in ''Cars, ''as Strip "The King" Weathers, with Richard Petty became the voice. CSR Classics The Road Runner Superbird is a high-end Tier 3 car. Added in a special event which also added the Dodge Coronet R/T, the Superbird can be described as a rival to the Coronet R/T. The Superbird is slightly heavier than the Coronet R/T, at 3721 compared to 3694 of the Coronet, perhaps due to its wing and nose, which added weight. Probably due to its wing, however, the Superbird has a slightly higher grip than the Coronet R/T, at 7686 compared to 7432 of the Coronet. However, the gearbox speed of the Superbird is much weaker than the Coronet. While the Coronet spends 209m/s for shifting a gear, the Superbird spends 322m/s, which can be a big handicap. While its power is the best in Tier 3, it cannot help much. Since the Coronet is a derivation of the Super Bee, in turn a derivation of the Road Runner, this can be described as another derivation of the Road Runner; which is, unlike its Dodge variant, is very weak and is not a good choice. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Trivia * The Plymouth Road Runner Superbird is the longest car in the game; It fills the entire screen at race start. * In keeping with the badgework style, the Road Runner in the badgework of the Superbird is blank. * Its maxed rank matches its unloved power. * It has the highest power in Tier 3 as well as the highest average stat. Gallery File:Superbird1.png File:Superbird2.png File:Superbird3.png File:SuperbirdBlue.png File:Superbird5.png File:Superbird6.png Category:Plymouth Category:Classic Racing Car Category:Tier 3